The Butcher, the Baker, and the Extendable Ear Maker
by alienoctopus
Summary: George Weasley meets a Muggle girl who lifts his spirits after the war. However, not only is she a Muggle, but she has a boyfriend. How will George win her heart?
1. AromaNtic

**Hey, guys. You might have found this because of my other story, ****The Department of Mysteries: Part I, Time-Turners and Dungbombs****. If you haven't read it, it's going pretty well—especially if you want Fred Weasley back**_**.**_

**Anyway, this is going to be a little bit less adventurous than my other story. This is basically going to be all love and fluff. BUT it will be fun and there will be some interesting stuff. George W. /OC. **

**Thanks for reading!**

-0-

It was the first time George Weasley went into the Muggle world since the death of his twin. They would spend their time in the neighboring Muggle town playing simple jokes and attempting to woo shop girls.

All that was over now. George would never get to play a trick on anyone with his brother again. He would never again get to fight with Fred over who the shop girl thought was cuter.

So why was George exploring a Muggle town when all it did was remind him of all the things he'll never be able to do again?

Arthur Weasley's voice echoed in George's memory.

_George, we're all torn up too, but it's been almost a year. You haven't reopened your shop. You've barely left the Burrow. Your mother and I are very worried about you. Maybe you should take a walk? Get some fresh air?_

That's when George decided to visit the adjacent Muggle town. He wondered what the Muggles thought of the Weasley's. Sure, the Burrow couldn't be seen by any of them, but they must have seen the Weasley's out and about. When his mum would have to run out and buy milk quickly, or when he and Fred would go on their adventures. Surely someone must wonder where this family of freckled gingers came from. Perhaps Muggles are too caught up in their own affairs, he thought. They probably don't even pay attention.

When George arrived in the shopping hub of Ottery St. Catchpole, his sense of smell was enraptured. The air was aromatic. George followed the smell down the block until he found its source: a bakery. He had never noticed this bakery, nor did he remember the captivating aromas that erupted from it. George knew the bakery had to be a recent addition. He decided to go inside the bakery.

To his surprise, it was empty. There were no customers to enjoy the buttery and sweet smells that came from the counter.

"I'll be with you in just a minute!" George's attention was brought to the double doors behind the counter. The voice belonged to a girl. George thought she sounded pretty.

The double doors opened to reveal a short girl with her deep red hair tied back. She was carrying a cake that was taller than her.

"What's that?" George asked, indicating to the cake.

"You haven't heard of the Lynn wedding? This is their cake." The girl said, finally putting it down.

"The Lynn wedding?"

"You know, the rich family who practically owns this town? Their eldest son is getting married."

"Oh. Oh, well, I used to live over the hill, so we don't get very into… town politics."

"Used to?"

"I live in Di—London now."

"Oh, we reversed spots! I used to live in London and now I'm here!" The girl laughed a perfect, tinkling laugh. George joined in on her laughter.

"Now, enough of that, what can I help you with?"

George checked his pockets. He had no Muggle money.

"Er, sorry. I haven't any money. It just smelled so wonderful I couldn't help but come inside." George looked at the girl apologetically.

She smiled at him. "Oh, it's all right. Here," she took out a cupcake from the glass display counter, "it's orange, like your hair." She handed George the cupcake. He took a bite and she looked at him expectantly.

"This is delicious," he said. Licking frosting off his fingers, "it's fluffy and delicate and sweet and—"

"You don't need to go on." She laughed as George finished devouring the cupcake.

"My name's George" He said, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"Cerise." Cerise shook George's hand and he experienced what magic really was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, George."

George. _George_. He could listen to her say his name all day long.

"Are you ok?" George was snapped back into reality.

"What?" He asked, dazed.

"You looked like you were somewhere else for a moment there."

"Sorry. No, I'm fine." George smiled at the girl, who looked as sweet as the bakery smelled. There was a ringing bell behind him. The door to the bakery had opened. George turned to see a man about his age, maybe a year or two older. He had dark hair and eyes and skin that was white enough for the sun to reflect off of.

"Cerise." The man said to the pretty young woman George found himself quite taken with.

"Adam!" She exclaimed, more out of shock than excitement.

"Who is this?" The man asked coolly, circling George.

"This is George. He lives over the hill. He came in for a cupcake."

The man gave George a sardonic smile. "Hello, _George_. I'm Adam—Cerise's boyfriend."

George felt a pit in his stomach. He had just smiled and laughed with this girl longer than he had in the last year and she had a boyfriend.

"It smells so good in here, doesn't it?" George asked, trying to lighten the mood. Cerise smiled at him, but the smile dropped as soon as Adam saw it.

"Well, I better go. But I'll be back for more of those cupcakes!" George said to Cerise. He could tell she wanted to smile back at that. He left the store, the tingling bells reminding him of that girl's perfect laugh.

As George walked back to the Burrow, he found himself thinking about Cerise.

"Just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean anything," he said aloud. "I bet I could win her from him."


	2. Blood Orange

**I've been thinking about this story for a long, long time. I know its canon that George Weasley marries Angelina Johnson, but I've always thought a Weasley boy should end up with a Muggle. I think George is the perfect candidate to be that Weasley boy. **

**Enjoy!**

-0-

"Mum!" George called throughout the Burrow.

"Sweet Merlin, what is it? Why are you causing such a ruckus?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him.

"I'm going into town and I was wondering if you need anything."

"Oh. I don't think I need anything. Just stay out of trouble. Don't forget: they're Muggles. That means no magic." Mrs. Weasley warned.

George smiled. "Ok, mum." He said, and then he was out the door.

George thought of all the things he could say to Cerise. He could tell her how dainty she looks, or how pretty her hair is. He could tell her that her cupcake was better than anything his own mother made.

He could tell her that her boyfriend is stupid and he'd be much better at dating her.

He could tell her that he was broken, wounded, and depressed and has been ever since Fred died.

Once that last thought crossed his mind, George smelled that heavenly aroma. He followed it into Cerise's bakery where she was talking to her boyfriend, Adam.

"Sure, you just learned how to brew your own coffee, but I'm telling you I have had better." George overheard Adam say.

"Don't tell me that. You're supposed to tell me that it's great and I'm doing well." Cerise's bell-like voice reached George's ears.

"I'm not going to tell you that this shit is good if it's not."

George cleared his throat. The lovers' heads turned to him.

Cerise smiled. "'Ello, George!"

"Hello, Cerise." George flashed her what he felt was a winning smile. He knew that feeling was right when Adam glared at him.

"Hi, George." Adam said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Adam." George smiled at him, too.

"What can I do you for, George?" Cerise asked.

"What do you recommend? I'm rather new to visiting bakeries."

Adam watched George intently. If looks could kill, George would be dead on the floor.

"Well, I just started brewing coffee," Cerise explained excitedly, "I've got regular, hazelnut, and I can make an Irish crème."

George never had coffee before. He found it baffling that there was more than one choice for it. "I'll take a regular coffee." He said, with emphasis on the _ee_. "And if I could get another one of those cupcakes. I have money this time."

"Two pounds for the cupcake," Cerise said, taking one out of the glass counter, "They're fresh, too."

"And how much for the coffee?"

"On the house, seeing as you're the first real customer to order one."

Adam looked at Cerise with offense.

While Cerise went to make George his coffee, Adam looked at him.

"So, _George_, what is it that you do?" He asked.

"I used to own a joke shop." George answered solemnly.

"A joke shop! Did you hear that, Cerise?" Adam asked Cerise when she came back to the counter.

"Hear what?" She asked while handing George his coffee. "Be careful; it's hot."

"George here _used_ to own a _joke shop_. Can you believe that?" Adam said incredulously.

"Ooo, a joke shop? That sounds like fun! With little hand buzzers and such, right?" Cerise asked excitedly.

Adam cut in before George could answer. "Do tell, why don't you own it anymore? Couldn't afford the rent?"

"No, not that," George said bitterly. He took a sip of his coffee. "This is delicious, Cerise." He told her.

Cerise beamed at him. "Than—"

"So why don't you own this 'joke shop' anymore, George?" Adam asked again.

"I co-owned it with my brother. He died almost a year ago." George said, emotionless.

Cerise's expression changed to one of concern and care. Neither she nor Adam knew what to say to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, George!" Cerise exclaimed. George was certain that if Adam weren't there, her arms would be around him, ready to console.

"And what do you do, Adam, since we're asking questions that are not of your concern."

Cerise decided to answer. "You didn't know? Adam's the local butcher. Get the freshest meats around from him."

Adam smiled smugly at his girlfriend's praise.

George narrowed his eyes. "At least I got to make people laugh." He said, turning towards the door. "Your coffee is perfect, Cerise." He called out to her before the door closed. George dusted off his shoulders and walked away dejectedly. If he had only stood at the storefront for another moment, he would have witnessed the screaming match that took place between Adam and Cerise.

-0-

How could you stand up for him like that?" Adam yelled at Cerise. He followed her into the back kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Cerise asked, confused.

"_Ooo, a joke shop? That sounds like fun!_" Adam imitated.

"Adam, you know I didn't mean to defend him. I was just saying that a joke shop sounds like fun."

"Are you fucking him?" He asked seriously.

"What—no! I literally met him yesterday." Cerise's voice began to get smaller.

"I'm going to ask again. Are. You. Fucking. Him." He said, his voice low and angry.

"Adam—"

"—Are you fucking him?!" he screamed.

"No! No, I'm not. I swear I'm not!" Cerise cried.

Adam slapped Cerise's face with the back of his hand. "I just had to make sure you weren't. I need to get back to work. Stop wasting my time like this, darling." Adam stood and left Cerise.

Cerise was crying silently on the ground. She put her hand on her face and patted, checking for blood. Her lip had been split. She felt around on the counter above her for a rag and found it. She placed the rag on her lip and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"He's have a rough day," she told herself while standing up, "He loves you. He doesn't mean it. It's just been a rough day."


	3. Brotherly Advice

**Now that I've revealed what's behind Adam and Cerise's relationship, it's time for some real talk.**

**Do not hate the character of Cerise because she allows Adam's abuse. Do not think she is weak. I realize that it is very easy to hate her because she is a victim. I am asking you not to. There is so much more to this character besides the fact that she is in an abusive relationship. She is strong enough to be as cheery as she is every day. **

-0-

"George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs of the Burrow.

"Yes, mum?" He yelled back, racing himself down the staircase.

"George, we're having company tonight and I need some things. I noticed you've been enjoying your walks in the Muggle town so I am hoping you can pick me up some items?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Good, good, good. Here's a list of everything I need and some Muggle money. Hurry it up!" Mrs. Weasley practically pushed him out the door.

George smiled. He glad to have a reason to step into the town. He had been avoiding it for the past two days. It seemed clear to him that he could not win Cerise from Adam. But, he decided it would give him some pleasure to be friends with her.

"George! I thought you'd never some back!" Cerise exclaimed as soon as George entered the bakery. Adam was nowhere to be seen.

"I couldn't stay away from the smell of this place," George smiled at her, "Where's Adam?" He asked, successfully feigning innocence.

"Hmm? Oh, Adam. At work, I suppose." At that moment, Cerise looked up at George and he got a good look at her face.

"Cerise, what happened?" She frowned as soon as George asked.

"Oh, this?" She indicated to her bruised up face and split lip. "I was carrying a cake from the back and I lost my footing. Took a nasty fall."

"I never thought you'd be the clumsy type." George said, trying to lighten her mood.

"So what brings you here?" Cerise changed the subject.

"My mum sent me out to pick up a few things and I thought I'd stop in." George held up the list from his mother as if it validated his visit.

"Oh, well, you better get going. The grocer's closes early today."

"Ah. Yes. Well. I just wanted to stop in and say hello." George said as he went to open the door.

"George," Cerise called to him before he could make it out.

George turned around so quickly his back could have snapped. "Yes?" He asked.

"George, do you want to stop by here later for a cup of coffee? It's on the house." Cerise asked.

George beamed. "Sure. But you'll run yourself out of business if you keep giving me free coffee."

Cerise laughed that ringing laugh of hers while George exited the shop. His heart melted.

-0-

"So who is our company?" George asked Mrs. Weasley while handing her the groceries she asked for.

"Bill and Fleur."

George looked at her. "Mum. That's not _company_. That's just… Bill and Fleur." He said sounding disappointed,

"Well, who did you think would be coming?"

_That Fred isn't dead and he's coming for dinner_.

"I dunno."

There was a loud popping sound coming from the living room.

"That'll be Bill and Fleur. Go get them settled." Mrs. Weasley brushed George out of the kitchen.

"George!" Bill exclaimed when he saw his younger brother enter the room.

"Hey, Bill. Hi, Fleur."

"Where eez my mother-een-law? I haz some questions for 'er." A very pregnant Fleur asked.

"In the kitchen." George told her.

Bill examined George carefully when Fleur left the room. "How have you been?" He asked gently.

"I'm ok." George answered.

"What have you been up to? Have you started cleaning up shop?"

"No."

"George—"

"—I don't want to hear it, Bill."

"I'm just worried about you, George. Mum said you never leave the house."

"I do so leave the house!"

"To do what?! Not fix up the shop, apparently."

"I—I walk."

Bill sighed. "George, you—"  
"—I met a girl."

Bill stopped talking. "Yeah? Where is she?"

"Well, there are some problems with that…"

"Oh, Merlin, please tell me she's real."

"She's real. Definitely real."

"Well, then tell me about her, little brother."

"She's, uh, really short. Unbelievably pretty. She has the most perfect laugh I've heard in my entire life. But, uh, she also already has a boyfriend."

Bill looked thoughtfully at his younger brother. He had not seen George this happy about anything since before Fred died.

"I felt the same way about Fleur when I first met her." Bill said, choosing his words carefully.

"But she didn't have a boyfriend."

"No, she didn't. But, she did have half the wizarding world after her. I honestly didn't think I stood a chance. She's beautiful and any man would want her. I still chased her. I tried. And I won her heart in the end."

"Her boyfriend isn't even my biggest problem."

"How do you mean?"

"She's a Muggle."

Bill was dumbfounded. He had no idea how to help his little brother. It was difficult for Wizards to even be in the Muggle world yet alone flirt with a Muggle.

"I think Mum's finished supper." Bill said before Mrs. Weasley could call them.

"Er, yeah. Right."

The Weasley's enjoyed their meal together. They laughed and conversed. Except for George. George spent supper in silence. After a while, Bill and Fleur decided it was time for them to leave the Burrow.

"Mum, thank you for dinner. Fleur and I miss you all the time."

Bill and Fleur said their good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"George, why don't you show us out?" Bill asked.

The Weasley family always left the Burrow before Disapperating. George walked with Bill and Fleur outside.

Before leaving, Bill pulled George aside. "You know, you won't breach Clause 73 if it's not from your wand." He said. With that, Bill was gone with a loud pop.


End file.
